


Oops.

by pupperz99



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Boners, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Other, fluff with a little bit of smut but not really, tiny bit of angst for like two sentences too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupperz99/pseuds/pupperz99
Summary: ~What the fuck just happened.~Hawk and (Y/N) are sparring and he gets a boner.
Relationships: Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz/Original Female Character(s), Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 19





	Oops.

With a thud, I landed with Hawk on top of me, his arms on both sides of my head, and his waist over mine pinning me down.

Oh shit.

I wiggled a bit underneath him, as everything hurt after being fucking slammed into the ground. I tried to avoid his gaze, but still sneaking a few glances just to take in the moment. He was just staring at me intensely, which made me wiggle more from the uncomfortable situation.

Every time I moved, he seemed to groan a little, like he wanted me to stop. I literally couldn’t though, I was still in pain, I just got slammed into the fucking floor. Then, his eyes went wide and I felt something poking my thigh. I was confused for a second, until I realized what it was.

Motherfucker.

My eyes went wide and I quickly slithered out from underneath him, and he moved away quickly as well.

What the fuck just happened.

As we stood up, he faced the wall not looking at anyone.

He slowly turned around to walk back to his spot and oH MY GOD THERE IT IS. I could hear a few gasps and a couple people snickering. My checks grew red as we looked each other; our eyes meeting briefly before darting away.

As we turned back to stand in our original places, I saw Sensei smile; trying not to laugh. People soon forgot about this, considering mostly everyone was scared of Hawk.

Class continued on normally and as people were leaving, I decided to stay behind for some extra practice. Lucky me, guess who else decided to stay. HAWK. It was a little awkward at first, of course IT wasn’t still there, but just the thought of what happened earlier + me having a crush on him = awkward situation. 

We sparred for a little, until he pushed me down on the mat again and we ended up in the exact same position as earlier. I had learned my lesson, and crawled away before anything else happened.

We stretched in silence for a little bit, before he began to talk.

“You know, about earlier, I-“

“No, no, no, it’s fine; I know it was just the friction or whatever and not anything...like that,”

“You know, uh, I might have gotten some information from someone.”

My eyes widened.

“Who?” I was starting to worry this was something bad.

“Miguel.”

I wonder what he got from- oh no. I told Miguel EVERYTHING about my crush on Hawk. Please don’t be this. Please, please, please.

“What did he say?” I started to shake, suddenly regretting telling Miguel all my secrets.

“Well, I heard that someone likes me.”

He looked into my eyes as mine widened and I looked away. Damn. He’s never gonna talk to me again.

“Oh well, I should get going, it’s pretty late.” I said, tears forming in my eyes as I stood up walking towards the door.

He grabbed my wrist and I froze turning around to face him.

“Wait! I never got to finish what I had to say. You can’t just leave in the middle of my story, geez.”

“No, I really need to go.”

He wouldn’t let go of my wrists, and I saw his eyes dart to my lips before he did it.

He kissed me. Hawk just kissed me. The kid I’ve had a crush on since eighth fucking grade just kissed me. It was a short kiss, and he studied my face after pulling away, making sure I wasn’t uncomfortable. I smiled and then kissed him again, feeling him smirk under my lips.

We then went back over to the mat, just laying down. Well, he was sitting up, and I had my head in his lap while he was running his fingers through my hair.

“You know, Miguel never told me who liked me. He just said ‘someone’ did. I mean, I was hoping it would be you, but I seriously didn’t know.”

“Wait, so did that- actually mean something?” I replied cautiously.

“Oh uh...I mean...you’re kinda hot, so,” he said the last part under his breath. I laughed before kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this kinda sucked but uh this is the first fic I’ve written 😳
> 
> !! Pup, he/him !!


End file.
